


Christmas

by Mahalakshmi (Young_Leaf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: But Happy Holidays anyways, Gen, I don’t do Christmas, I don’t get holidays, Insert crying emoticon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mahalakshmi
Summary: I found Tanizaki’s Key (book) at the exchange. I didn’t have enough books for it though.....





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I found Tanizaki’s Key (book) at the exchange. I didn’t have enough books for it though.....

The lights will blink at seven in the night 

For a week before they fall

Fall down with last years,

It isn’t like anyone cares,

Where they go.

These lights, are like humans,

Briefly valuable items, that fade

I often wonder,

Where these lights go,

Once they’re done and gone

Are they sent off with reverence?

Are they drowned in the lake of foam?

Or do they rot in the winter heat?

Like us?

”Will it matter, though?” I think

”Will I be a Christmas light too?”

I turn my attention to my Rasmalai,

And drive my spoon into the kesar flavoured milk soaked ball of paneer 

This, at the moment, is more important anyways

Besides, the shops and book exchange will close soon

**Author's Note:**

> There is this street in my city that gets decorated in lights every Christmas and it’s beautiful.
> 
> Shopping is still expensive though...


End file.
